SesshomaruDere
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: Sesshomaru struggles with the feelings he has for his human ward, but when he finally accepts and acts on them, the days he had left with her are limited. Sesshy/Rin


**This is based on the song and video ****Alice-Dere**** concerning the game Touhou. It's really cute and sad, so I recommend watching it, but it contains Yuri. I just thought that Sesshomaru fit Alice and Marisa fir Rin. Enjoy! **

**If you're interested in watching the video, the link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>DICLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character. I also do not own the Alice-Dere Video. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" A small green, toad-like imp shouted as he ran towards the tall, beautiful youkai lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru turned his expressionless gaze towards the imp.<p>

"What is it Jaken?"

"R-rin came to visit you, sire!" Jaken yelled, bowing to his lord, his face touching the ground. Sesshomaru nodded curtly and began walking back towards his castle where the young woman was waiting. With each step, the youkai lord could feel his heart pounding, but he brushed away the feeling, hiding it and locking it away, deep within his chest.

Jaken ran to catch up to his master and began following close beside him.

"Jaken, tell Rin I shall be there shortly." The lord commanded curtly. Jaken nodded and ran to tell the human the news. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru decided it was in everyone's best interest if he collected his thoughts first before going to see Rin.

When Jaken reached the castle, Rin was waiting, excited about seeing her lord. When only Jaken appeared, her excitement seemed to ebb.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked the imp. Jaken straightened, gasping for breath slightly.

"My Lord wishes for you to know he will be here shortly." He responded rather harshly, but at Rin's saddened expression, he continued more kindly. "Lord Sesshomaru has been in a strange mood as of late. He's always really depressed, more so than usual. Perhaps you can help him?"

Rin tilted her head to the side. "Depressed, huh?"

With that, the young woman rushed from the palace in search of her lord. She found him beside a small lake, his back against a tree, in a similar position to when they had first met. Rin smiled and moved to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted warmly with a smile. Sesshomaru simply nodded and muttered "Rin" in reply.

"Are you feeling alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, concern evident in her tone. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru isn't alright?"

Rin fidgeted nervously. "Well, Jaken said that you were depressed, and I got worried." She answered. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Nothing is wrong with this Sesshomaru and I would appreciate it if you would leave." He said. Rin looked at him and leaned towards him. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath at the proximity of her body and his.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you ever need anything, I'm here to help you. Don't be afraid to ask."

Sesshomaru pushed her away from him and stood up. "This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you were to leave."

Rin sat there and tears began to form in her eyes. "But—"

"LEAVE, RIN!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin gasped, stood up, and fled his presence. Sesshomaru sighed as he could smell her tears. He felt bad and had the sudden urge to chase after her, pull her into his arms and—

Sesshomaru stopped his thought process there and locked away those thoughts to never be heard from again. Ever since his last few visits with Rin, he began having unfamiliar feelings concerning his human ward. She was now sixteen, of marrying age, and those thoughts made him feel… something, but Sesshomaru refused to allow those unfamiliar feelings to surface. He _refused_. But every time he visited Rin or she visited him, they just seemed to grow stronger.

As Sesshomaru walked back to the palace, he thought on many things. First, he thought about how it couldn't have been a coincidence that he met Rin. He refused to think of it as fate (for that brought up those feelings again), but he at least acknowledged it as no mere coincidence.

He always felt a longing when Rin wasn't around; he wanted her to continue to stay by his side, but Sesshomaru was sure that it would only succeed in driving him crazy. Having her too close for long periods of time was beginning to affect him strongly. Rin gave him a strange sense of… comfort.

And Sesshomaru locked away those thoughts as well.

When Sesshomaru returned to the castle, Jaken could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he tentatively called. Rin had returned moments prior crying, and Jaken was unsure of what had exactly occurred to cause either of their moods.

"Do not bother this Sesshomaru for the rest of the day, Jaken." was Sesshomaru's reply. Jaken nodded in confirmation, leaving the room.

The imp just didn't get it. What was with his lord lately? Usually Lord Sesshomaru seemed to look forward to his visits with Rin, but after her maturation, he seemed to back off. Sesshomaru had stared becoming distant towards not only him, Jaken, but also toward Rin.

Jaken took a hesitant glance back at Sesshomaru and saw him sitting with his head in his hands. Jaken yelped and rushed back to his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked frantically. Sesshomaru lifted a hand and knocked him out of the room.

"Did I not say to not disturb me?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, his eyes glinting red. Jaken nodded, bowing to the ground.

"Forgive me, my Lord! It shall not happen again."

And the toad-like imp fled for his life, sure that if he stayed another minute more Sesshomaru would kill him.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and leaned back, unable to stop thinking about his first meeting with Rin. She had been strange for approaching him so fearlessly and all he had felt was disgust toward her. But, as time went on he grew to like her and she trusted him. Regret filled Sesshomaru due to his actions concerning Rin earlier and he knew that no matter what, he'd always be there for her. He'd never leave her unprotected and would always watch out for her. Because he—

—was locking those feelings away as well.

"She is my ward who is too cheerful for her own good. There are no other feelings involved; that is all." Sesshomaru assured himself, standing to go look for Rin to apologize.

Sesshomaru found her sitting and talking with a few of his servants. When she saw him, she smiled and ran to greet him again. On her way she tripped at his feet and looked up at him, a blush painting her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to go on a boat ride with me?" she asked. Sesshomaru felt his heart beat strangely and those feeling he tried to lock away threaten to burst, but at the innocent smile and look of anticipation on the young woman's face he couldn't help but agree.

She was really growing. So much time had passed since they had first met; Rin was now a young woman. Gone was the young child who followed him around like a lovesick puppy; Rin was now a beautiful, strong woman who came to him when she wanted.

"Yes, Rin. This Sesshomaru will accompany you." He accepted. Rin's smile increased in size and Sesshomaru helped her up. He followed her as she took him to a small lake on his territory and had him join her in the boat.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! This'll be really fun, I promise." Rin said.

Not too far away, Jaken noticed the happy expression on his master's face. Jaken felt his own smile creep onto his face at seeing his lord genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

As Rin chatted to him about anything and everything, Sesshomaru could feel those feelings rising again. No matter how he tried to deny it, he was in love with Rin; he, the Youkai Lord of the West was in love with a mere human, his ward no less.

But he couldn't deny it any longer; he loved her. His heart wanted her, long before his mind began to agree. He loved her, he longed for her, and Sesshomaru couldn't deny it any longer or else he felt like he would burst.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, startling her out of her rant.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her eyes staring at him with such innocence that Sesshomaru could feel his heart pound even faster.

"I love you…" he said.

Rin's face heated up and she felt the boat begin to wobble as she shifted nervously. The boat collapsed and sent both youkai lord and human ward into the cold water. Sesshomaru helped her onto the toppled boat and as they looked at each other, neither could help but begin to laugh at their predicament.

That night, Sesshomaru fell asleep with Rin bearing his mating mark on her neck. Sesshomaru felt content and happy for the first time in a long, _long_ time.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood almost motionless over the grave, staring sadly at the name written on the tombstone. His heart clenched fiercely, but who was he kidding? Rin was human and he was Youkai. Of <em>course<em> he would live longer than her; that was how it worked.

The first to fall in love is the one who loses, and that was how it worked. He had been in love with her longer than she had loved him, and when she died, he was the last to cry.

That was just how it worked.

Sesshomaru's armor was constricting and his white kimono fluttered in the breeze as he began his trek home.

"Come, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. The toad-like imp nodded once, but didn't follow immediately. Jaken stood staring at the grave a moment longer, tears welling up in his big eyes. Rin had become more than a simple human to him over the years, but he had always known she would have to die. His words all those years ago when Rin was still a child came back to him.

Lord Sesshomaru would live for far longer than you after your death.

Lord Sesshomaru would never forget you.

Lord Sesshomaru would keep you safe.

But, not even the mating mark could keep her alive forever...

"Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded harsher than before. Jaken squeaked and ran towards the vanishing Youkai as he descended the hill.

"C-coming, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The majestic Youkai Lord and his demon ward walked away from the hill and the lake that held too many painful memories. As Sesshomaru walked determinedly ahead, Jaken couldn't help but sneak a final peak at the tombstone and the crushing words it held.

On the tombstone was written _"Rin, a loving wife and friend"_.

He was Youkai, she was human; it was never supposed to work out in the first place.


End file.
